1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector housing, in particular, a connector housing having a bottom wall forming terminal receiving chambers for receiving terminal fittings, a plurality of standing walls standing from the bottom wall in a direction of inserting the terminal fittings to the terminal receiving chambers, and terminal locking lances formed between the standing walls, and having locking parts for locking the terminal fittings received in the terminal receiving chambers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional connector housing, for example, a connector housing shown in FIG. 6 is disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-326011. As shown in FIG. 6, a plurality of terminal receiving chambers 100 is formed in the connector housing. A terminal locking lance 101 for locking the terminal fitting received in the terminal receiving chamber 100 is formed in each terminal receiving chamber 100. The terminal locking lance 101 is formed at a top end of a bottom wall 102 partitioning the terminal receiving chambers 100 in a direction Y1 of inserting the terminal fitting to the terminal receiving chamber 100. The terminal locking lance 101 is supported at one side, and a top end of the other side of the terminal locking lance 101 is a free end. The terminal locking lance 101 is resiliently deformed in an up-down direction Y2.
When the terminal fitting is inserted into the terminal receiving chamber 100 through a terminal insertion hole 103, and a tip of the terminal fitting abuts on the terminal locking lance 101, the terminal locking lance 101 is bent downward.
By the way, a technique for downsizing a connector housing by thinning a thickness of the terminal locking lance 101 in the up-down direction Y2 is proposed. As shown in FIG. 6, conventionally, a locking part 104 for locking the terminal fitting and a lock releasing part 105 for releasing the lock with a tool 106 are arranged in the up-down direction Y2. However, as shown in FIG. 7, a short connector housing in which the locking part 104 and the lock releasing part 105 are arranged in a width direction Y3 is proposed. Further, a slit 107 is formed on the terminal locking lance 101 shown in FIG. 7, so that the terminal locking lance 101 is easily bent in the up-down direction Y2.
There is a problem that when the terminal fitting is pulled toward a rear end of the connector housing in the insertion direction Y1, and the terminal locking lance 101 is pulled toward the rear end, the terminal locking lance 101 may buckle. Particularly when the connector housing is short, or a slit 107 is formed on the connector housing, the terminal locking lance 101 may buckle with a lower force for pushing the connector housing toward the rear end thereof.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector housing of which terminal locking lance is hard to buckle.